


[Fanart] Picnic Date

by haruta



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruta/pseuds/haruta
Summary: BJYX Exchange - For a very sweet request. I tried to make it as adorable as I can. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramenrulz8P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/gifts).




End file.
